Kangoku Senkan: The Comfort Officer Program
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: WRITTEN BY SKETCHFAN, POSTED BY ME: Direct sequel to "Comforting the Comfort Officer". After Naomi and Lieri escaped the clutches of the Neo Terrans, debate and discussion raged about the Comfort Officer Program. These are the results. The extremely sexy results. Multiple character cameos and *EXTREME* sexiness. Not work safe, or home safe, or anywhere safe. Read, Enjoy, Review.


**The Comfort Officer Program**

 **By Sketchfan, a Request by Mysteriousrt**

New Solars Main Satellite Station Headquarters, hovering in the higher orbit of planet Earth in rotation with the moon, upon which laid one of the numerous colonies dotted throughout the solar system.

Within the maze of floors and corridors of this station was a single, well-decorated and rather stylish yet professional office. Its lighting was provided by a simulated nighttime haze and the bioluminescence of some aquatic creatures in an aquarium tank.

A set of doors slid open and then, shut as a figure stepped in, steam coming off of them as they toweled off, wearing nothing more than a bathrobe after having just showered. Her well-toned bombshell figure concealed and hugged by the robe, she went on over and around a desk, taking a seat and switching on a laptop console. As soon as it powered up and the screen was lit, she began typing. As soon as she hit ENTER, a file opened, its title reading "Progress Report and Status Update: The Comfort Initiative".

Within seconds, a video began to play on the screen as a sensual-looking beauty in a lab coat and the uniform atypical of women in the New Solars military stood by a LED screen, adjusting her glasses as she held a laser pointer stick. Clearing her throat, she soon began to speak.

"Greetings to those of you that have the clearance and access to this intel briefing. I'm Science Officer Satya Vaswani, or Symmetra as some are most apt and preferred to address me. The following is a summary of my previous reports on the performance and statistics regarding morale among the recruits of the New Solars Military personnel since the implementation of the Comfort Officer Program." The exotic Hindu woman adjusted her shades as she made herself comfortable. She extended the pointer and activated the screen behind her.

It immediately began laying clips of what many knew as the scandal or incident that had involved former disgraced Officers Major Naomi Evans and Commander Lieri Bishop, and their near-disastrous encounter and corruption at the hands of a hidden cluster of Neo Terran terrorists.

"The term and rank were a falsehood implemented by a small collective of Neo Terran agents as part of their brainwashing methods and attempts on these young women, who despite what many feel was an unjust and unfair discharge, have long since been re-instated. It denotes a woman of military ranking whose purpose is to provide and conduct sexual pleasure and relations within their assigned stations, ranging from oral pleasure to full on copulation." As she spoke on, background noise provided by the footage of Naomi and Lieri as they suffered and endured intense gangfucking, fellatio and all manner of sexual force and degradation, including the electro-hypnotic therapy that tweaked and modified their bodies and libidos.

"After the discharge of these two officers, debate had raged for days and weeks on end, as some felt and found the concept, warped as it was, did have merit. Unexpectedly yet not surprisingly many men and women, grunts and officers alike among the New Solars, demanded the role and rank of Comfort Officers be created" The footage stopped, as it displayed pictures of the two re-instated officers, and quite a few more women and some men. Data came in the form of codes, pie charts, graphs and the like showing off statistics and facts.

"Many behavioral studies and psychological evaluations were conducted and studied. The results showed that, indeed, the nature of comfort officers and what they entail could have possible benefits. Prior to the officialisation, there had been a period of high divorce rates and even domestic violence, in some cases rape, over sexual frustration for the crews of warships on long deployments. Understandable that like the weary sailors who return home to their wives after a long deployment and their ladies don't want to put out, or single men that get no action at all, and search for it anywhere they can, it was natural for escalation to occur." Her exposition was accompanied by both the data and videos playing of case examples, where couples, married or not, often devolved into spats of violence or sexual assault.

Much of it was censored, of course. This was a professional report, after all.

"Naturally, with these increasing rates would see loss of necessary manpower and decline in birthrates even, should they be a must, the committee officially created the position and patch of Comfort Officers."

"Naturally, it was only logical that studies and social experiments were to be conducted to see if the concept would work out in practice as it would in theory. What you're about to witness are samples and examples of which was, and is quite amazingly, a one hundred percent success rate." If you were to look closely, you'd see that the Hindu science officer had something of a blush on her face.

The bathrobe-covered mystery woman watched on, a small, sly grin crossing her lips as she pried open her bathrobe, exposing her bountiful and firm tits, then and spread her meaty thighs open to expose a hairless cunt gushing with slick pussy juices. She shuddered and moaned as she began caressing her breasts, tweaking her nipples with teasing butterfly touches as she ground her crotch against the plush silk of her seat cushion. Purring as she continued watching the report on screen, awaiting what followed next from the Hindu beauty speaking on it while she offhandedly typed a set of commands on a nearby console, transmitting to her personal assistant. She was going to need something more "hands-on" to scratch the pending itch she knew she was about to feel. "Mmm…yes talk dirty to me…"

Back on the screen, the woman, known especially among those in the New Solars hierarchy by her codename, continued on. "Now of course, for the sake of those regardless of attention span would doubtlessly not want to sit through the boring details, like the debates, research on the psychological aspects and whatnot…rather, let us delve into the more…shall we say… _fun_ portions of this progress report…" The Hindu bit her lower lip as she began typing onto a hologramatic keyboard, the screen shifting into a screen of code which shifted into text.

 _~Comfort Officer Process: Stage 1: Candidate body enhancement and modification highlights~_

"Here you'll find a small selection of women willingly, some voluntarily even, undergoing the procedures to enhance their bodies' sensual and sexual activity and libidos. From the Fellatio Doll Program, which enables the act of oral sex to be orgasmic, to tweaking methods such as making their nipples feel like clits, each subject has been a one hundred percent success rate that matches their…quite surreal enthusiasm…"

 _~Subject 0187: Lt. Colonel Fareeha Amari~_

A clip played showing an Egyptian beauty of a woman with a toned, rather sculpted yet porn star-quality body, her dusky skin bared before all as she had some electrodes and wires placed on key spots on her body. She had her hands on her head, biceps flexing, abs rippling as she performed squats, driving her sloppy wet pussy onto a long, thick dildo. A look of ecstasy on her face as her moans mixed with the hum of static, tits bouncing as her body was stimulated, her juices making a growing puddle on the floor. "Ahn more! Give more! I can take it!" She lewdly proclaimed, bucking and pumping her hips like she was riding a rodeo bull.

 _~Subjecy 5045: Private Mizuki Yukikaze~_

The next clip transitioned to a petite young lady with quite an exotic tanline as her curvy B-cup-endowed frame sat strapped to a medical chair, much like the previous woman, hooked up to numerous electrodes and wires with a gag of sorts set up in her mouth. She squirmed and trashed in her seat, humping the air as a dildo inserted into her gushing pussy pumped in and out, pistoning to make the juices flow along with the drool dribbling out of her mouth. From the way her tongue was hanging out and wriggling like a snake, it was clear she was saying she wanted and needed a cock to lick and suck, to just fuck her mouth like the secondary pussy it was being made into by the Fellatio Doll Program.

 _~Subjects 3817 and 3818: Tactical Operations Agents Nina and Anna Williams~_

 _~Note: Subjects are sisters who share a rather bizarre rivalry of sorts, and both volunteered at the exact same time~_

In two massive vat tubes filled with liquid oxygen floated two very curvy-yet quite well athletically-toned women. A blonde and a brunette, naked as the day they were born…and writhing in the throes of sexual pleasure surging through them a static was shot through the electrodes pinned on the key spots on their bodies, and snake-like mechanical tentacles slithered about and molested their shapely female forms. Their throats and stomachs bulged and swelled as their mouths, pussies and asses had the tendrils probing and penetrating their holes with abandon, numbing their minds with a stream of orgasmic bliss.

 _~Stage 2: The Transition Phase: putting theory into practice: field testing~_

The picture returns back to Symmetra, who was pretty much openly masturbating as a New Solars grunt licked her neck and squeezed her tits, mashing the chocolate orbs like they were bread dough. The blush on her face was evident as she fingered herself shamelessly with her artificial hand. "Aah…a-after the experimental modifications were…ooh _fuck_ …social experiments were conducted a-ahh!-as field tests with both recruits and even our surprising hand-fuuuuuuuuck-ful of civilian volunteers…" The Hindu beauty could barely type up the commands to roll the highlight footage as her John was now licking and sucking her tits abandon.

 _~Subjects 187 and 188: Tactical Black Ops Division agents Kasumi and Ayane~ ~Additional note: Like the Williams, they are sisters that volunteered together~_

The footage played immediately displaying a copper-haired sex kitten and her violet-haired half-sister, normally the very models and pictures of the Black Ops Tactical Stealth and Espionage Division with ninja-like grace, skill and quality.

Now, as the footage showed was, they were a massive 180, as they shared a hotel room with a trio of New Solars Academy recruits, shamelessly moaning as they made out, tongues dancing and massaging a big, long cock between their lewd lips. All the while their toned-yet-high-grade porn star-quality bodies were hammered doggy style. The grunts of the young shot soldiers-in-training mixed with the erotic purrs as the boys' quite fine stud-cocks pistoned into their sloppy, wet pussies with skin-slapping, ball-busting vigor.

And from the sheen of sweat and jizz on their bodies…it was clear this wasn't even round one, and certainly not the last.

 _~Subject 099: Disciplinary Officer Oboro~_

"K-kimochi! Suburashi! More! Give more dick!" Cried out a violet-haired page-cut bombshell, her lewd, toned body sweating and shaking as she entertained officers at a formerly-boring party. Isolated in a private room, her naked frame rode a rather stout beefcake, his bitch-breaking bull cock sliding into her nymphomanic snatch, as a circle of varying-in-build yet-more-than-well-hung gentlemen stood around, jerking off. One officer had enough as he stepped up and forced her onto her back, shoving his meat stick into her slutty mouth, face-fucking her with abandon. The muscle gut she rode went with this shift in momentum, taking a seated squat as he gripped her hips and began plowing fast, deep and hard in smutty synchronization, making her tits jiggle and smack against the face-fucker's ass with serious force.

And going by the gagged, muffled moans that could be heard from the intense skin-slapping, she was _loving_ every second of it.

 _~Mei Zhou, Environmental and Cryogenics research technician~_

The oriental cutie knelt on the silk carpet floor, naked save for her glasses, displaying a stunning bombshell figure that was usually hidden under the deceptively bulky winter clothing she wore at the Pluto Arctic R&D Centre. The mood lighting of the tropically-heated room highlighted the sheen of sweat glistening on her naked skin, as well as that of the equally nude bodies of the muscular horse-and-bull cocked studs she was licking and sucking on, deep-throating with eager abandon. All the while she bucked and pumped her hips, ass bouncing to meet the erotic piston thrusting of the shota-looking young buck laying under her while his bitch-breaker hammered away into her slutty snatch. Officially, she claimed this was a study of body heat…but they knew that was just code for a nice, hot fucking.

 _~Juri Han, Freelance CQC instructor~_

The unlucky, or lucky depending on your point of view, cadet, not even a month fresh out of the Academy, grunted, groaned and shuddered in a mix of agony and ecstasy. The reason being the athletically toned, sadistic beauty riding and dropping her gushing wet cunt down on his aching cock pike just like she were riding and taming a rodeo stallion. Her luscious, silky, long and meaty legs flexed their powerful muscles as they squatted, all the while her ass jiggled as his friend hammered her anal hole. Their big balls slapped back and forth against her soaking pussy lips as the spider-like woman grinned in twisted delight as she enacted a sloppy tongue kiss with the ass-fucker, the muscles of her sexy holes squeezing them like vices, their hands massaging her tits and ass with equal parts fear and worship.

"Mm ~! Come on, my pretty boys…! I'm gonna milk you dry and leave those tasty dicks of yours soft and limp…!" They knew she wasn't joking…and God help them, that excited them.

 _~Subjects 101 & 102~ The "Dark Elves", Special Officers Origa Discordia and Cloe. (When Ms Discordia volunteered, Ms Cloe didn't think it twice and volunteered with her immediately)_

Even in this day and age, the best scientists and anthropologists on either Earth or the space colonies hadn't been able to explain what exactly happened to the two stunningly beautiful women with bodies that their many admirers claimed "were made to fuck". All that was known is that the Fellatio Doll procedure reached a specific strand of the ladies' DNA and altered their appearance to this curious degree.

In short: Special Officers Origa and her charge and girlfriend Cloe had what nobody could describe beyond _"Elf ears"._

And in the black light-lit bedroom with a king-sized bed of pristine-white sheets, the ladies' delicious mocha skin color contrasted beautifully with their surroundings as they had at least six men ravaging them, and judging by the delirious moaning, cries of ecstasy and screams for "MORE! MORE~!", the two gorgeous women were enjoying every second of it.

Origa lay on her side on the bed, one stud pounding her orgasming, squirting pussy with vigor as he spoon-fucked her, holding her outer leg by the knee to expose their lewd point of union. The woman with incredibly long, rich violet tresses moaned and sighed and whined beautifully, and she orgasmed again when a second young buck grabbed her by the sides of the head and shoved his shlong deep into her gullet, face-fucking her while the stud spoon-penetrating her finished, sending a massive load of semen straight into her eager, hungry, greedy womb.

Then, the mocha goddess of a woman came again, having been shifted to her hands and knees as a third man slipped his massive dong straight into her gripping ass hole and began to plow her backdoor, his big, heavy balls smacking with incredible impact against her squirting pussy lips while the stud in her mouth continued to plow her face and throat, grabbing a handful of rich purple tresses for a better grip as he pumped his hips into her face.

While Origa was spitroasted, Cloe herself was enjoying her boytoys, all three at once: she lay on her back on the front of a cadet below her and another in front of her, the two studs plowing the ponytailed blonde's ass and pussy in glorious double penetration, their balls smacking against her ass cheeks and sopping-wet labia. Meanwhile, she looked up with hazy, half-lidded crimson eyes at her third man, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and licking the head of his cock every time the stud's shlong emerged from her abundant cleavage, Cloe absolutely adoring getting double-penetrated and giving a paizuri all at the same time.

Then, a series of massive ejaculations later saw Origa and Cloe in a stunning position: the two "dark elves" stacked on top of one another, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing sloppy and lewdly as they serviced a semen-and-spit-coated dong between their lips, giving that stud a double blowjob at the same time that two men plowed into their overstuffed, cum-filled pussies, one man below Cloe and the other doing Origa Doggy Style.

The stunningly beautiful, lewd, nymphomaniac "dark elven" women were far from finished even as their boytoys let loose a proverbial wave of spunk into their holes. Still lying on top of each other, Origa and Cloe shared a deep, passionate kiss and began to masturbate one another with three fingers in their sopping-wet, used and abused pussies before breaking their kiss and giving their boytoys an incredibly lewd, alluring look in their smoldering amber and crimson eyes.

 _~Majors Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaoih, married couple, they volunteered for the process out of intrigue to see if the procedure could incur any bi-curiosity~_

"Aanh! How does it Ahh! Feel, handsome? Fucking a pair of dykes like us, hmmmm~?" The blonde butch tomboy playfully teased and taunted, hands pressed against the wall of the open shower room as the black light made the water on the skin of her slightly Amazonian toned, naked porn star-quality body glisten, her bravado offset by the deep-throated moans she gave off.

She leaned against the porcelain marble wall, standing on the tips of her feet as her ass and tits swayed and jiggled from the sheer force of the bitch-breaking cock hammering away into her sloppy wet pussy. All the while, two more stood on either side of her, stroking their own horse-meats with the desire and want to destroy her magnificent, sexual body with their lust.

Not even a foot away, her aquamarine-haired lover and wife knelt on the floor, taking it doggy style, her arms pulled and held back like handlebars as her John pounded her snatch, claiming he would fill her with so much of his seed she was sure to get knocked up. Of course, she would be making playful taunts like her butch lover, were she not currently busy getting face-fucked, soaking the bull-cock pounding her mouth with her saliva, tongue eager to lap up his thick, potent spunk.

 _~Elena, Academy cadet in training, stationed on New Kenya, Mars colony~_

In the boys' gym locker room, mere inches and feet away from the steamed-up showers, five young, angel-faced shota-like beefcakes shuddered and grunted like cavemen hardly believing their luck. Three of them stood around a sort of circle as the exotic snow-haired, statuesque, cute and sexy African babe gave them silky-yet powerful deep-throating blowjobs and firm, swift handjobs, their shafts smothered and coated by warm, wet saliva as she licked, sucked and nibbled, even massaged and kissed their smooth yet heavy balls. All the while the fourth beefcake squatted down behind her, massaging and squeezing her ass cheeks as he mashed those mounds of juicy flesh between his stiff cock like buns on meat, thrusting it and smearing her mocha skin with specks of pre-cum oozing from the dickhead, balls slapping her anal pucker. But the luckiest of the bunch had to be the angel-faced Adonis lying flat on his back, hips pumping to meet the motions of her own hips. Her smooth, sloppy wet and slippery snatch slid up and down on his cock, juices splashing with each impact, piercing her womb as his balls smacked her nether lips, while his hands smacked and groped her big, perky and bouncy titties.

Here they were, getting ready to hit the showers and this spunky, friendly babe came strutting in, stripped naked and offered to make _bonds of friendship_ through sex! How could they say no to that face and body?

 _~Sergeant Hiroko Takashiro and her protégé, Yukiko Minase ~_

A sexy MILF-like redhead and a short-haired college-age brunette babe both with bodies to die for, especially the set of curves, legs, ass and titties juicy enough to make porn stars jealous, and even the most straight girl bi-curious, moaned with shameless abandon.

The cause of such indecent noises of arousal were currently resulting from their laying on a long, wide table, naked save for their thigh-high stockings and gun-metal high heeled shoes, as their pussies were eaten out or fingered with abandon, making their juices flow while their tits were also groped, licked, suckled and made to squeeze and massage whatever bull-cock that wanted to sandwich them with a never-out-of-style titfuck.

The mature-bodied babes soon found their orgasmic overdosing enhanced as their honey Johns began putting them through whatever positions possible, all in effort to unload the thick white batter rumbling in their balls. The redhead, Takashiro, was one moment bent over and leaning on a table, lewdly howling as she was taken from behind like a bitch in heat, one cock after another pounding into her sloppy wet cunt, some even spearing her asshole for some variety, often rewarding her smuttiness with an eruption of their load. The next she would find herself sandwiched between two beefcakes as they hammered their long, thick shafts away into her pussy, smacking and groping her ass and tits, driven by caveman-like instinct and lust.

The other girl, Yukiko meanwhile, rode a muscle-gutted young man's quite-above-average dick, ass bouncing as she bobbed her head back and forth, jerking off a circle of hard dicks around her, spluttering drool on the lengths before receiving a shower of jizz.

Before she knew it, she found herself pinned to the wall as one of the janitors had barged in to get some action, her arms and legs draped around him as her body shook against his vigorous, animalistic fucking.

Frankly, the two women didn't care or bother to keep track as their ravenous Johns put them through a variety and combination of positions, finishing with a spitroast, their sloppy cunts hammered doggy style as they made out, licking and sucking a cock between them, their skin getting continuously soaked with hot, thick man-juice and sweat.

The video cut out and back to Symmetra, who at this point had abandoned any pretense of professionalism as she was now nude, her exotic skin glistening with sweat as she was ravished on her desk.

Back flat, one marine face-fucked her deep and hard, her big chocolate tits smacking into and against his well-toned ass as another held her waist, hips blurring as he thrust into her wet and eager pussy.

The viewer of this video grinned, seeing she had the option to view a video attachment which no doubt displayed how Commander and Major Bishop and Evans fared on their assigned posts and resume this display later, or watch away.

She chose the former option, tapping the screen and began to strip as she waited for it to load, soon leaving her sexually-blessed and enhanced body as bare and naked as the day she was born. The nighttime lighting of her office gave a splendid, radiant sheen to her skin as if it had been oiled, highlighting a mature frame that somehow combined fine wine-aged maturity, and the best qualities of the builds, tones, curves and endowments of an athlete and a porn star. All enhanced by a shock of white and violet-tinged hair in a stylish cut and purple lipstick on a mouth that in itself was tempting and seductive.

She was one Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, a high ranking officer of the New Solars Military. To be more precise…she was the Chief Overseer of the Comfort Officers Program, and to say she enjoyed the perks and benefits of her position would be a gross understatement.

A lewd grin appeared on her face as her ever-faithful no.2, one Taki Fu-ma, who was as shamelessly naked as her lover and superior, both still keeping their stockings and heels of course. It seemed to be a…shared kink, having comfort officers keep those on. And behind the exotic Asian beauty were a dozen men, all wearing gimp-like masks per her superior's requests, adding a spice of anonymity, and little else, their varying body builds all sporting raging-hard cocks varying in massive size, from thickness to length.

Seeing her entertainment arrive, Ivy pressed play, the download having finished as the screen now shifted to a larger wide screen and display.

 _~Commander Lieri Bishop and Major Naomi Evans, one month into their role as official New Solars Comfort Officers, aboard the USS Ishimura~_

To say that the pair had more than adapted and adjusted to life aboard as official comfort officers would be an understatement. If anything, they took to the erotic, lewd routine like a fish to water. Their popularity was more than assured on the Ishimura, given they were currently the only women on board the cruising battleship, on top of their own naturally-gifted good looks and sex goddess (and sexually enhanced and modified)-blessed bodies.

If and when more joined it only meant more fun for all concerned and involved, themselves included as we come to find the pair walking amidst the hustle and bustle of the ship's cafeteria. The men all sat at then long tables, filling the open-spaced dining area to lax capacity while clad only in their boxers and briefs, varying and ranging in age, size, height and body type…and all sporting quite clear and stiff, sizeable, raging hard-ons, some of which poked a bit out past the waist bands. Of course, given the sight before them, it was only natural they would.

For the infamous pair walked to and fro among the hustling, bustling cafeteria clad only in beer maid outfits which consisted of their toned, curvy and bodacious bodies clad only in aprons, maid head-dresses, wrist cuffs, thigh-high stockings with frilly garters, and high heels. And little else, their backsides gloriously naked, leaving their soaking pussies and juicy asses exposed as they carried trays with pint mugs overflowing with foamy cold booze.

The nighttime lighting especially made it easy to see the red of their blushing and glistening sweat as their faces made no effort or attempt to hide how shamelessly aroused they were. Lieri, of course, ever the more proactive of the pair, wasted little-to-no time in initiating the action, as she stopped by a table and placed down her trays, picking up a mug and having a deep sip.

Soon as the glass rim left her lips, one cadet grabbed and pulled her head into a lip-lock as the lovely Commander Bishop engaged in a sloppy French kiss with the horny young man, sharing the beer as well as her saliva, tongues dancing together. Another cadet felt bold as he took advantage of her slight body angle, grabbing and groping her ass cheeks as he began licking her anus and pussy lips. All the while their fellows hooted and hollered, cheering them and Lieri on, some even already whipping out and beating their meat. Some outright chugged their beer down, aiming to jerk off into the glass mugs, wanting to give their comfort officer something really _thick_ and _creamy_ to pour down her throat.

Naomi meanwhile found her pretty, wet little pussy being fingered as she shifted her lips between different sets of mouths, trading spit and saliva in intense, primal games of tonsil hockey. A pair of feisty cadets felt quite bold as they pulled her apron to tuck it in-between the cleavage of her bountiful titties. As soon as her fleshy globes were out in the open, those pink perky nipples called like a siren's song, the boys latched their mouths on and suckled as if they held mother's milk.

"Aaahn~! You men are all just so stubborn…Aaahhh~! It's…so~ooohhh-adorable…!" The Major spoke up in-between the sensual moans that escaped from her throat as she none-too-subtly reached out to the Sergeant sitting not too far from her. The burly muscle gut-sporting bull of a man had gone and stripped his uniform off already, cock erect as her silky hand grasped it and began to stroke it with erotic abandon.

Of all the men she and her oh-so-beloved Lieri-sama tended to get so pornographically intimate with, they'd found themselves developing a tendency towards certain types. Bara-like mature brutes with bull cocks and stamina and oh-so-adorable beefcake young nerds and pretty boys with their spirited energy and oh-so-gifted horse dicks.

Naomi felt her thoughts get so hazy with that casual thought that she was soon kneeling on the floor, bobbing her head like a piston to the Sarge's eager hip pumps. She rubbed her soaking wet thighs together, feeling as if her cunt would orgasm just from this lewd fellatio. Of course, given she and her beloved Lieri had both been put through the Fellatio Doll Program, it would! Giving blowjobs was equivalent to having their pussies fucked; an orgasm-inducing experience. Before she and Lieri knew it or realized, the mood had gone to full-on, out-and-out orgy mode in no time!

The re-instated New Solars Commander rode a rather rogue-ish fellow on the floor as she stroked and sucked off a pair of cadets, her ever eager, adoring public jacking off and holding spunk-filled or filling mugs, cheering on and hollering with lewd calls. "Slut", "whore", "ho", "skank", "bitch"…yes she was absolutely _all_ these yet she was also their succubus! Their sex goddess! Glancing to the side, she saw her ever lovely second get it good and hard from the Sarge, as the brute plowed her, her frame upside-down on the floor headfirst, as he did her like some lewd butter churn.

How blissful her face seemed even as her body was bent like an accordion as the burly man hammered away into her sloppy twat, Lieri felt sheer awe and curiosity as to how her partner could enjoy pleasure from such an awkward and painful-looking position. Even the fact the brute was giving it to her in reverse didn't seem to make it any less pleasurable for her, rather, if anything, forward or reverse, the friction and force was sheer and unadulterated ecstasy for her.

"Aaaahhn! Aaah~! So hard~! You're going to break me!" The Major moaned out in-between plowings as her pussy let loose with splashes of juices from every force of primal impact. Forward and reverse, the latter especially going on and on as cocks hammered in and out, bending and folding her curvy, toned body like a lewd accordion. And she couldn't get enough of the sheer thrill as they grunted like cavemen, most of the time anyway, that is.

"Take it Major! Take my fucksauce and bear my child!" Was just among many lines spouted by men that each took their turn in Piledriving their nympho Major. To say they were getting animalistic was an understatement, as Lieri could surmise herself, even as she rode a young yet stout officer while shifting her face between a pair of cocks she was jerking off in her hands. Licking and sucking them while coating them sloppily in a sheen of her saliva, her heart jumped as she found Naomi's eyes making contact with her, clearly catching her lover and partner in comfort at watching her erotic train of action.

The horde of men paused as the lovely Major Evans found her current partner pull out…after he had deposited a nice, hot heavy load inside her of course, her body shakily yet determinedly making its way over to the lewd Commander Bishop, who had also gotten off her gangbang for the moment for the two to meet in a sloppy kiss. Playing a little snowballing as they tasted juices, seed and saliva, Naomi broke the kiss as her tongue playfully and lewdly played with that of Lieri's as she began to speak.

"Ahhn…~did you like that, Lieri-sama? Watching me get fucked so hard and deep like that~?" She playfully quipped and taunted, hands teasing and fondling her lover's pussy and titties. "Why don't you…try it? Let them Piledrive you…Mmmm…ohhh you'll love it…~ Yes…your back may ache in the morning, but ohhh it's so~ worth it, Lieri-sama~!" Her voice getting more excited in its erotic abandon as she sought to encourage her girlfriend and fellow comfort officer to try out what was likely one of, if not her most favorite position.

Lieri thought over about it…for all of barely even 5 seconds!

~o~

"AAAHN fuck me! Ahn fuck me hard! So deep!" Commander Bishop screamed and moaned with erotic abandon, facial expressions those of lewd abandon and delight as she found herself currently getting plowed much like Naomi had been. Her body upside-down as one after another, men of varying build and thick, long, hard cock size fucked her in the reverse and forward Piledriver positions depending whether they wanted the angle of her bouncing tits and ass, or the view of her fucked-silly face.

Either way they, couldn't get enough of it as, like cavemen claiming the prize of a hunt, they hammered their dicks into her as if she were some sort of pornographic butter churn, her body shaking and jiggling as it was bent like an accordion and played like one to boot.

Naomi, meanwhile, was now back into the swing of things herself, though her sounds of pleasure and ecstasy were more muffled and gagged. For good reason, of course, as she was currently flat on her back in a Missionary position as a well-hung brute kneeled and plowed away into her overstuffed insides like a sexual hurricane while another one was currently stuffing her face with his thick, hard fuck stick.

Their back-and-forth spitroast was intense enough as she damn near suffocated from her mouth-pussy being plundered, the sounds of her juices splashing as her cunt was drilled and hammered with enough force to make her big, juicy titties bounce and smack against the tight, well-toned ass of her face-fucker. All the while, the pussy-pounder would occasionally smack her ass as the pair ravished her into a sexual earthquake, the cavemen grunting as they blew their loads, withdrawing midway through to spray her sweaty, beautifully pornographic body with their seed.

Not even mere seconds did she have to enjoy an afterglow as another pair stepped up and took their place, filling her naughty holes once more with their meat, as a circle of sorts was around them, all lining up for their turns in what was essentially a fuck train and the Major couldn't get enough!

Static flickered once more, reminding that what was being shown was from recordings caught on camera, as the scene transitioned to what could have been sometime later or a few days even, as the visuals now displayed the horny pair kissing and groping one another with absolute, lewd abandon as well as doing the same to their horde of admiring beefcakes.

Tongues flickering back and forth to probe mouths and swap spit, hands caressing skin and stroking cocks, massaging heavy balls and teasing pussies and titties all caught in vivid detail from different angles among an audio sea of hooting, hollering, catcalls, moans and groans. All the while the slutty pair was, in fact, dressing one another up in what was some sort of lewd outfits.

Thigh-high stiletto heeled, leather boots seen as the lighting flickered in a strobe like effect ranging from slow blinks to rapid fire flashes until, finally, a grand flash lit up in the violet and indigo shade of night-time mode to signal the grand unveiling.

Standing before their assembled lover boys in saucy poses, Lieri and Naomi wore matching ensembles of racy swimsuits whose design consisted of little more than latex leather straps and floss. The rear portions of their thongs were downright devoured by the shapely cracks of their bubbly ass cheeks, outdone only by how the front and top portions hugged their crotches' cameltoes and their titties like second skins, all glistening in the light along with their sweaty skin, which had also been rubbed down with body oil which had done wonders to get those lovely thigh-high boots to glisten and shine gorgeously on their luscious and divine, toned legs.

This matching outfit theme of course had its cherry-topping in the form of the domino masks they now wore, the cowls sporting bunny ears, giving them the vibe of slutty BDM Playboy bunnies. For them and their boys, it only seemed right, given what horny little rabbits they were, seemingly in constant heat.

Naturally, they'd wasted little to no time in putting their now-suited up bods to work on relieving the aching cocks and balls of their men as the comfort bunny girls handed out a rotating two-for-one combo of buttjobs and paizuri.

The cafeteria flooded with the delighted groans and caveman grunts of their studs as their oh-so-devoted sluts performed squats, humping their cocks as they bounced and rode their thong-clad, sloppy pussies on some big, thick and long dildos. Their masked faces wearing erotic expressions as one each humped their tits with their lover boys' raging-hard cocks. How their nipples would slip and pop out as the flesh sticks would pump out of their oily and sweaty jugs' cleavage as if they were pussies in and of themselves, pre-cum spouting away as the sluts' tongues flicked and licked whenever the chance arose.

All the while on the other side of things, it was the same thing as a brute each took to smothering his cock with those exquisite, jiggling ass cheeks. It was nigh entrancing, how the twin flesh globes would smack and jiggle as the shafts would slide up and down along against the leather thongs, their balls slapping the ladies' nether lips.

The video of course had now gone into a split-screen mode as it now displayed Lieri and Naomi being once more gang-fucked, their outfits shifted to expose their naked jugs and naughty rear holes, while on the other side, Symmetra herself was still in the throes of her own self-induced lust, her naked, sweaty body being put through sheer pornographic mating.

All three women were having their holes stuffed and pounded, filled with cum as their bodies got coated and showered with it.

It would seem the Hindu woman had forgotten to stop recording at this point…not that Ivy was complaining as this meant her entertainment was going to last a good while, whereas he and Taki each rode a stud, making out with a cock between them as their other fucktoys stood around and jacked off their meat rods with abandon, flooding the office with the scents and sounds of sex.

As far as the lovely Valentine woman was concerned, it was business as usual, and another successful progress report that served to only confirm the value and necessities, as well as perks, of the Comfort Officer Program.

This made her look forward to the next batch of progress reports, especially for Lieri Bishop and Naomi Evans.

Word had it the pair had planned to get engaged to the rather handsome young man they had met at the recruitment office, who, after meeting them, had decided to improve his looks and physique in general, lovingly encouraged by his two idols, and he had proven to be quite the caveman in bed. They were even planning a wedding ceremony befitting of comfort officers such as themselves.

Of course, that anticipation was matched by the anticipation that Overseer Valentine was feeling for her next batch of Comfort Officer recruits and meet, and see what those whose names and pictures were displayed on the tablet device on her desk were capable of.

From one Claudia Levantine to Junko Mochida and Momomi Momoi, it could be said that, if comfort officers were a business…then business was booming.

 **~The End~**

 **Sorry to have kept you waiting almost a full year, Mysteriousrt-san. So, so, so, so sorry. Here's hopin' this more or less, or perhaps even fully, fits what you had envisioned! :3 All get a cyber cookie for spotting the bountiful, plentiful cameos throughout this…heh, progress~report/porn highlight reel. ;3**

 **So, thanks to Sketchfan for bringing this vision of porn to life and for letting me have the pleasure and joy of posting it in his stead, and thanks to you, Mysteriousrt, for requesting this piece!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
